Unfourtunate DA Mishaps And Get-Aways
by huffleclaw22
Summary: A series of one-shots taking place within the DA during the Carrows reign at Hogwarts, filled with epic escapes, awkward situations, and unfortunate mishaps. Rated T for language/sensual themes.
1. Neville & Hannah In The Astronomy Tower

**A/N: A series of one-shots based on events going on within the DA during the Carrow's reign. JKR owns all! If anyone has any suggestions for awkward moments/unfortunate mishaps/epic get-aways escaping the Carrows, etc... let me know! :)**

**A/N Ch1: Neville isn't "mad for Luna" (this fic pretends he didn't say that-besides he didn't even say it in the books just in the movie).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Neville And Hannah In The Astronomy Tower**

"Hannah! Hannah wait! Hannah listen!" Neville shouted after the sobbing Hufflepuff girl, one of his fellow DA members and for all intents and purposes...friends.

"No! Please leave me be! Please!" Hannah Abbott cried, running as fast as her feet would take her.

"Hannah! Just listen!" Neville yelled, sprinting up the big, green hill towards the Hogwarts castle towers. In the distance he could faintly see Hannah's yellow and black robes billowing behind her in the wind. Her long, blonde hair whipping behind her.

Hannah continued to run, not bothering to look back. She was too upset, she'd been down by the Black Lake doing Herbology research with Neville when some Slytherins rudely interrupted; Draco Malfoy and his usual goonies also known as Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. All of them had been snickering uncontrollably.

Neville had been so pissed off and tried to push Malfoy into the lake, instead he ended up with a black eye from Goyle, Hannah recalled. Malfoy was eager to boast some news he'd just recieved by eavesdropping on Alecto Carrow talking to a group of second years. "Hey Hannah Hufflepuff-guess what?" he'd sneered.

"What?" she'd asked, annoyed. And that was when her entire world came crashing down, she'd been better off not knowing who finished off her mother-but Malfoy just had to tell her. It was none other than a group of The Dark Lord's most loyal followers-led by none other than Amycus Carrow, Alecto's brother.

"Hannah Abbott! Listen to me!" Neville's shouting interrupted her thoughts.

"Let me be!" Hannah wailed, running up towards the entrance to the Astronomy Tower.

"No! Not until I'm sure that you're alright!" Neville shouted, clambering up the stairs behind her-all the way to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Merlin's beard Neville! What do you want?!" Hannah snapped, collapsing into a corner and tucking her knees to her chest, sobbing.

Neville didn't reply for a moment, instead he walked over to the large window and gazed outside. It was nearly dark and the sun was low in the sky. "As I said before, I want to make sure that you're alright," he answered simply.

Hannah looked up at him, her bright amber eyes filled with fresh hot tears. "Excuse me?" she asked in a hushed tone, shocked.

Neville's expression softened "I want to make sure you're all right, if you think I'm just going to let you up here by yourself, you've lost your gobstones."

Hannah wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. "Wh-why?" she asked.

Neville smiled "Because I care about you, Hannah, alot actually," he admitted.

"Oh, r-really?" she stammered, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Of course," Neville grinned.

Hannah slowly got to her feet, her soft expression once again turning to one of pain and anger. "I HATE THEM NEVILLE! I HATE THOSE DAMN BLOODY CARROWS!" she screamed, pounding the walls with her fists, crying uncontrollably.

"Hannah-" Neville began, approaching her ever so slowly.

"I HATE THEM! THE LOT OF THEM! WHY!? WHY MUST WE SUFFER?!" Hannah sobbed, grabbing the maroon hood of Neville's robes and pulling him closer, burying her face in his chest.

"I-I don't-know, Hannah. There's lots of bad people in the world who e-enjoy d-doing terrible things a-and-" Neville stuttered but was cut off when, suddenly, out of nowhere, Hannah kissed him.

"Wh-what? Wh-where? Wh-y?" Neville spluttered as Hannah broke away.

Hannah's face went a deep shade of red again "I-I-s-sorry!" she blurted, turning away from him.

"No! No, it-it-I liked it," Neville blurted out.

Hannah turned to face him again "R-really?" she asked weakly.

Neville nodded with a shy grin "Er-yeah," he admitted.

Now they were both blushing, Neville grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her into him. "I-I-I love you, Hannah Abbott," he blurted.

Hannah looked utterly shocked, then she smiled. "Me too! Er-I mean, I love you too," she giggled shyly.

Neville grinned, "I thought you'd say that." It seemed as if time had just _stopped _as his hazel eyes met Hannah's amber ones. They were friends, colleagues, never had anyone at Hogwarts guessed they'd ever be something more. But now-

"Merlin's beard Neville-" Hannah breathed as their lips brushed together. "-you smell like red wine and baked bread-quite enticing I must say," she said.

Neville chuckled quietly "I raid the kitchens at night sometimes, to steal food for those of us sleeping in the Room of Requirement," he replied, stroking her soft blonde hair.

"I hope you know, so many respect all that you do for us, you're our hero Neville," Hannah whispered, her fingers getting tangled in his fluffy brown hair.

"I'm glad," Neville grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hannah tickled his nose with hers "Kiss me, Neville," she breathed, longing for him. A blazing, passionate fire roared within her and when his lips touched hers she felt butterflies.

She began to unbutton his shirt and slid his robe off of his shoulders, then she loosened his golden-crimson tie. "I want you, you fierce and fiesty Gryffindor! I know you feel the way I do, I know there's a blazing fire within you-let it out for Merlin's sake! Don't be such a gentleman all the time!"

Neville grinned "I was only waiting for your permission," he whispered, sliding her robe off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Next he loosened her golden-black tie and unbuttoned her blouse, hiking up her gray pleated skirt.

"Oh Neville!" Hannah breathed in delight as he lifted her off the ground and walked over to a corner.

Neville gently set her on the floor, and leaned over above her. "That's better, eh?" he grinned. Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and they started making out again.

Unaware of the time, they'd finally finished fooling around. "Oh-oh-what time is it Neville?" Hannah asked, out of breath.

Neville shrugged "I dunno, but look out the window. The moon is so high and bright in the sky tonight, and look at the stars. I bet if we stood here all night we could count every one of them, and on each one I could say something that I love about you," he said with a grin.

"Do you now?" Hannah giggled slyly. She leaned in to kiss him again just as they heard frantic footsteps clambering up the stairs. "Oh shit!" Neville groaned. "Hurry!" They scrambled to get dressed. Neville had just draped his tie around his neck when Amycus Carrow bust in.

"A-HA!" the older wizard shouted triumphantly, an evil smirk across his face. "My my am I glad it's you Longbottom, this should be fun."

"We haven't done anything!" Neville yelled rebelliously.

"False. I know exactly what you two were doing in here...way past curfew I must add," Amycus wore a grin of pure evil and spite.

Neville slowly reached for his wand out of his back pocket without Amycus noticing. "Hannah-run!" he breathed through gritted teeth. Hannah nodded. Neville counted to three behind his back and they both bolted for the exit.

"CRUCIO!" Carrow shouted, aiming his wand at them as a dark red flash shot out. Neville and Hannah dropped to the floor as the curse flew over their heads. "RUN!" Neville shouted as they rushed down the stairs, Amycus Carrow hot on their heels.

Hannah spun around "CONFRINGO!" she screamed, blowing up the entrance of the Astronomy Tower as Carrow was blasted backwards. "GO!" They ran down quickly and hid under the staircase. "N-nice," Neville panted. Hannah gave a faint smile "Thanks, it was for my mum."


	2. Seamus's Pyrotechnic Backfire

**Chapter 2: Seamus's Pyrotechnic Backfire**

Seamus crept quietly down the dungeon corridors towards the Carrows's offices, Alecto and Amycus shared a cold, dark office at the very end of the dungeon-the windows in their office were underwater in the Black Lake. Wand in hand, Seamus peeked through the crack in the door. He could faintly hear the evil brother-sister duo plotting their next punishments.

He carefully placed a small golden goblet and large cauldron on the floor outside. He carefully added a few highly reactive potions to the cauldron and mixed them together, making them even more reactive.

Next he placed the small goblet filled with water into the cauldron. 'Whatever encantation I did first year blows things up, let's do this' he mumbled to himself as he pointed his wand towards the goblet in the cauldron. If the water in the goblet exploded, the rest of the potions in the cauldron would react and cause an even bigger explosion-hopefully doing some damage to the Carrows's offices-plus the smell would be awful.

Seamus did a few practice swishes on his wand over the goblet of water. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum!" he whispered flicking his wand at the cauldron. Not a second later the cauldron exploded and Seamus was blasted backwards. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, hitting the cold floor a few feet away.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow immediately jumped from their green leather chairs to see what had happened. The entire dungeon reeked of rotten eggs and other disgusting things, Seamus was laying on the ground a few feet away.

Amycus laughed, his expression pure malice. Alecto went back into the office. "Well well well, I guess your teensy widdle plan didn't quite work out eh?" Amycus teased.

Seamus slowly sat up and rubbed his head "Shite," he groaned in pain. Amycus continued to laugh and some Slytherins crowded in the hallways to watch Seamus's fate with great pleasure.

"IMPERIO!" Carrow shouted, Seamus immediately started punching himself in the face causing the Slytherins to roar with laughter. "CRUCIO!" Carrow yelled, Seamus fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Red beams and a yellow mist filled the air.

"Your pathetic little army will soon cease to exist, and Lord Voldemort will be the one and only that we worship. Go on, get up," Carrow teased.

Seamus desperately clutched the side of the wall and managed to regain his footing, turning to face the crowd of Slytherins-their faces red from laughter. Amycus chuckled "Stupid stupid boy, I'd suggest not coming down here again, unless you'd like me do something I should regret but won't."

He shoved Seamus away "Out of here!" he bellowed. Seamus bolted up the stone cold dungeon stairs to the main floor where Luna was waiting for him. "Oh my Seamus, you look awful," she said-Luna was never one to sugar coat.

Seamus groaned "No duh. Well the plan completely backfired and I'm pretty sure Carrow made me break my nose."

Luna looked closer "Oh that's terrible Seamus, but I can fix it," she said. Seamus cocked an eyebrow, did he really trust "Loony" with his nose?

"Er, I dunno I'll just go to Madam Pom-"

"Episkey!" Luna pointed her wand at him, Seamus felt a sharp pain but his nose was no longer broken.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Luna smiled that dreamy smile of hers and her silvery eyes shone brightly, full of mystery and wisdom. "That's alright, I don't mind helping. You have so many bruises already soon you'll be a different color like blue or purple," she laughed.

Seamus shook his head, only Luna would be crazy enough to think that just because he was covered in bruises it would make him appear a different color. "Okay, well thanks again," he muttered. Just as he began to walk away Luna stopped him "I must say, that wasn't your best plan," she said before skipping off in the opposite direction. 'Nutjob' Seamus rolled his eyes.


End file.
